


A Late Guest

by Ndddd97



Series: Marileth Centric Fics [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Fluff, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ndddd97/pseuds/Ndddd97
Summary: Everyone was there to celebrate Marianne's birthday, except for one.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Hilda Valentine Goneril, Marianne von Edmund/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Marileth Centric Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093670
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	A Late Guest

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Felannie Discord Prompt of "Homecoming". Yet another prompt to write my OTP: Marileth
> 
> Enjoy!!

“Come quickly, Mommy! Or else you will miss it!”

“Yeah, Mommy! We have a big surprise for you!”

“Slow down, you two! Mommy will be there shortly” As the two children let go off their mother’s arms and ran ahead, the mother followed her two children while feeling curious about their behavior. She was doing paperwork in the study room on behalf of her husband’s absence when her two children suddenly burst into the room and excitedly dragged their mother out of the room. As she followed her two kids, she would see them entering the kitchen with one of her kids waving at her and calling her to come. She let out a slight giggle and followed the two to the kitchen, only for her to receive...

“HAPPY DAY OF BIRTH, MARIANNE!!!” A crowd of people shouted out loud at her as the pink-haired woman and cyan-haired man presented a large cake in front of her, along with other children.

“Oh my?! Is this...” She held her hands over her mouth feeling surprised by the sudden celebration and the people appeared as she soon recognized them as her former classmates and friends. Friends from former houses with few having kids and getting married. Her two children, named Lily and Michael came out of the crowd.

“Yes, Mommy. Today is your day of birth, Mommy!” The young cerulean haired girl celebrated and hugged her mother along with her sibling as Marianne put her hands on her two children’s heads feeling appreciated and grateful for the surprise. Though soon later, she began to ponder on something and talked to herself.

“Is it my birthday already?” Not heard by many but the pink-haired woman as she handed the cake to the cyan-haired man, who was baffled by her action, and frowned at her with her hands on her hips feeling annoyed by her friend’s words.

“Marie! Don’t tell me that you forgot your own birthday?!” She asked in a very annoyed tone, clearly offended that her best friend forgot her own day of birth, as Marianne noticed her and her sour mood and giggled shyly at herself for her blunder.

“Oh no no, I didn’t forget Hilda. I’m just surprised at how fast time move that’s all” The pink-haired woman, named Hilda now, was at least satisfied with her excuse as her expression returned to her happy and joyful one.

“Well, what are you waiting for? Make your wish, Marianne!” The cyan-haired man approached her and held the cake in front her as Marianne leaned forward slightly to the cake and began thinking about the wish. There were many things everyone could wish for their birthday, but for Marianne, her only wish was to see her beloved, Byleth, to come home. It has been week since Byleth left for his important business as stated in the note that he left for her. During his absence, she has been working diligently and thoroughly on paperwork regarding the monastery, the territories and much more. She didn’t mind him disappearing as it was a normal occurrence during the two years after the war ended, but it would soon apparent that she would miss seeing him eventually.

“I wish for Byleth to come home” She quietly wished and blew out the candles on the cake as her friends all cheered for her. Afterward, she would receive gifts and some encouraging words from her friends with their children, and a feast prepared by her former classmates Raphael and his sister Maya. After some time passed, Marianne would find herself leaning against the wall outside the kitchen and watching the festivity while holding her cinnamon blended tea. She watched as her once classmates and allies of the war now married and became a family themselves talked with each other about their lives and children. She giggled at one scene where Felix and Linhardt had to deal with Hilda’s chaotic kids while taking care of their own kids with Annette and Lysithea. Seeing the two along with their husband and kids made her felt... jealous and wanting in a way. Soon she felt a tugging on her dress as she looked down to see it was her daughter Lily who was tugging on her dress.

“Mommy! We have a gift for you” The young girl said as Marianne let out a smile at her.

“Oh, a gift for me?” The young girl nodded as she began giving her mother... odd instruction.

“Just stand in front of me and close your eyes” Marianne felt puzzled at her odd direction, but shrugged it off and followed her daughter’s lead before her son Michael gently took her teacup away and placed them on the table in the kitchen. She stood in front of her daughter and closed her eyes just as her daughter told her to do.

“And don’t open those eyes once I tell you so, Mommy” She reminded as Marianne nodded keeping her eyes closed at all times. Even with her eyes closed, she would hear chatter from her friends in the kitchen and her two children whispered to each other. Feeling curious about what they whispered but decided to ignore it and wait to see what their gift to her was. Only chatter she could hear, but eventually, footsteps were heard gradually coming closer and louder towards her direction. Soon the footsteps stopped in front of her as she wondered whose footsteps could that be, not before being hugged with someone’s arms wrapped around her waist and their chin rested on her shoulder. She was startled at first, but quickly realized the usual warmth and affection she felt as she embraced the person back with equal warmth and passion.

“I miss you, Byleth” She opened her eyes and moved her head back to look at the oh-so-familiar face she had seen as she cupped his cheek with her hand smiling warmly at him.  


“I’m sorry for leaving you suddenly, Marie. It was an important business so I had to leave early” He apologized sincerely and felt guilty for leaving her and his two lovely children behind as he expected her to scold him for it. But instead, she pulled him in for a light kiss taking him by surprise but not before he kissed her back. Both soon pulled each other apart and gazed into each other’s eyes, her dark brown eyes to his emerald eyes.  


“I don’t mind you disappearing on me as long as you are home safe with me and our children” Marianne’s sweet and harmonious voice eased him of all guilt he had as he let out a warm smile at her. 

“Now... About the paperwork?” She asked picking up her five years old Lily and carried by her arm. She nuzzled against her daughter’s nose as a way of thanking her for the great gift. 

“I will do the rest for you. You deserve some rest after all... And here’s your gift” Byleth gave her a flower crown made out of hydrangea, her favorite flower, and placed it on her head as Marianne felt smitten and loved by his gift.

“Happy Day of Birth, Marianne” He celebrated and hugged his wife and his daughter as she hugged him back with her free arm thanking him for the gift. 

“Come on Daddy, everyone is waiting for you” Their son, Michael, tugging on the loose sleeves of his father’s jacket resting on his shoulders. Byleth nodded at his son before leading his lovely wife and his son back inside the kitchen. He was glad to be home reuniting with his wife and children.


End file.
